


Protector

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Protector

Clint and Bruce were sitting on the balcony of Stark tower enjoying the view and weather. The two of them were only ones in the tower,other going out, Tony with Steve gone on a date trying to hide their obvious relationship. Natasha was playing Peppers assistant, helping her girl friend.

Bruce was thinking about how they first met. Both were still young and innocent, just 10 years old. They met in a park on day. Bruce as a child did not have many friends have friends and was sometimes bullied. One day Bruce was being bullied by a group of older boys. That's when something hit the older boys heads. Suddenly they were constantly hit by small rocks, and since they couldn't find a culprit they ran away.

Bruce saw a small blonde boy around his age hiding behind a tree. The boy walked up to Bruce and asked him if he was OK. Bruce said, " Yes I am thank you ."

The boy said, " My name is Clint Barton."

Bruce replied," My name is Bruce Banner, nice to meet you and thanks for saving me."

Clint said, " No Problem, so wanna be my friend ? "

Bruce smiled at the cute boy and said yes. Both Clint and Bruce became best friends and whenever they met played together. 5 months later Clint told Bruce his family was moving away and gave him a Lucky Charm and promised Bruce they will meet again.

They did meet 30 years later when Clint recognized the lucky charm he had given Bruce all those years ago. They became close friends again and Bruce told Clint that the lucky charm was one of the things that could calm the Hulk down. Bruce realized that he was falling in love with Clint. at first he friend to ignore it due to the Hulk but when Clint himself confessed Bruce couldn't say no to him.

They started relationship and took it slow. Hulk was so fond of Clint, he calls Clint Cupid and was protective of him. They went on dates and watched movies together.

Bruce for the first time was both happy and contented with his life.


End file.
